ChicasPoderosasProject
Crowdworker Message Num. Frase Imagen Optional 1 Chica Ponderosas is located in Chicago and is designed to help latina women in digital journalism. They have a meetings, events, and mentoring in order to give a diversity to the new media. They are empowering women of latin decent to seek more opportunities in digital media. 1 thumb|Image A Contributor1 2 Chica Ponderosas is located in Chicago and is designed to help latina women in digital journalism.2 thumb|Image B Contributor2 thumb|ImageC 3 Chicas Poderosas is a community working to bring Latina women in the Americas into the forefront of digital journalism. Chicas Poderosas helps Latina women break through the glass ceiling in journalism. Help empower Latina women with us @poderosaschicas #WomenJournalist #EmpowerWomen 3 thumb|Image D Contributor3 4 Help women in need, visit origenac.org. Women have the power to beautify the world. Come forward, help the women in need and invest your time and money for something good!!! 4 thumb|Image E Contributor4 thumb|Image F 5 Our platform and programs are dedicated to improving the lives of women in vulnerable situations such as multidimensional poverty.5 thumb|Image G Contributor5 6 Help the mothers in need, they are in need to rise kids like you! 6 thumb|Image H Contributor6 7 Latin Women, let your voices be heard! Chicas is empowering latina women to explore and develop newsroom technology skills. 7 thumb|Image I Contributor7 thumb|Image J Contributor7 8 ChicasPoderosas.org seeks women like you who wants to involved in newsroom and digital media technologies. Come and join us! 8 Contributor8 Message 8 with Image K or A (without the feminist symbols) may work I recommend not putting image E, may seem like a clickbait Yes, also images F, G and H look like if the post was from a charity 9 Chicas Poderosas is a company to bring Latina women in the Americas to give them an opportunity to work with the digital newsroom technologies. 9 thumb|84px|Image L Contribuitor 9 text9, image C 10 Women Empowerment refers to the creation of an environment for women where they can make decisions of their own for their personal benefits as well as for the society. The topic on “Women Empowerment” is a burning issue all over the world. “Women empowerment” and “women equality with men” is a universal issue. 10 thumb|Image M Contribuitor 10 Image no. 10 is excellent. I really like image C Message 1 Second Message 2 Third Message 5 thumb|Image N 11 Chicas Poderosas Mexico ambassadors take the network, training and entrepreneurship in Mexico to another level 11 thumb|Imagen O Contribuitor 11 MESSAGE 1 LOOKS GOOD I think Message 2 is best. Message 3 Image 1 thumb|Imagen P 12 Latino Women reporters needed 12 thumb|Image Q Contribuitor 12 13 Chica Ponderosas is located in Chicago and is designed to help latina women in digital journalism. 13 thumb|Image R Contribuitor 13 14 We believe in bringing the most beautiful and talented Latin women to the forefront of digital journalism makes a lot of difference in the society and we are best at it!' 14 thumb|Image S Contribuitor 14 none thumb|Image T 15 Chicas Poderosas is committed to strengthening and expanding the movement by sharing expertise through mentorship, training and empowerment. 15 thumb|Image U Contribuitor 15 message b image b 16 Taking Latin women to the forefront of journalism is what we are concentrating on and are excelling for last few years. 16 thumb|Image V Contribuitor 16 message 7 image I thumb|Image W 17 Chicas Poderosas is working to expand the amount of Latina women in the journalism community specifically with newsroom technology. 17 thumb|Image X Contribuitor 17 Message 7 image I, Message 8 Image K, & Message 16 Image W 18 We are Latina ladies, promising the future of news rooms 18 thumb|Image Y Contribuitor 18 I like the message behind #15 Which is, message b, image b. From contributor 15. 19 The empowerment that it gives towards women and ethnic culture! 19 thumb|image Z Contribuitor 19 Image Q and Message 3 I liked example 7 20 Encourage women to step up in their communities and to not be afraid to be themselves. 20 thumb|AA Contribuitor 20 IMages C, G and K are lovely!